Diary of a Double Agent
"Diary of a Double Agent" is the sixth mission for No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way There are five scenes that can be found in this chapter. Briefing Without any other compelling leads to follow, Cate heads to Akron, Ohio to search for clues at the former residence of the notorious Melvin Blitzny. Blitzny, a vacuum cleaner salesman by trade, had been groomed to assume the identity of UNITY operative Tom Goodman as part of H.A.R.M.'s last despicable plot. He met his end at the hands of his own mentor. Whatever trepidation Cate may feel at entering the domain of this treacherous man must be set aside if she is to achieve her goal. Summary Scene 1: Grasping at straws An upset Dmitrij Volkov is having various H.A.R.M. Thugs thrown into the Man-Handler after hearing the news that Archer is still alive. The Director confronts Isako and instructs her to bring back proof that she has killed Archer. Back at UNITY Headquarters, Archer, Bruno Lawrie, Isaac Barnes and Morgan Hawkins discuss the information that was brought back from Siberia. Archer mentions that the Project: Omega memo was dated 1965 so it was underway during the H.A.R.M. incident last year. Lawrie states that they have checked the various H.A.R.M. sites from that incident and Archer concludes that she need to find more information in Akron, Ohio. :These are two separate cutscenes. Scene 2: The House where Melvin Use To Live :3:36 p.m. :Akron, Ohio As bad weather is swirling around, Archer enters Blitzny's house through an entrance in the basement. Moving through the abandoned and run-down house, she starts searching. Behind a movie poster advertising the Kung Fu Spy of Fury, she discovers a switch for a hidden door. However this switch needs batteries that are located somewhere in the house. Further searching also finds correspondence between Mr. Smith and Blitzny. Archer also finds a set of audio recordings from Blitzny detailing his attempts at becoming a "master spy" by picking up chicks. After finding the batteries, Archer is able to enter the "inner sanctum" of Blitzny and discovers a memo from Anoop Banerjee advertising the start of Project: Omega. After she has found the memo, Isako's Ninjas attack. Scene 3: Storm Rolling In Archer escapes out of a back window only to find that Isako's ninjas are everywhere and the storm is getting worse. Archer discovers that the street is blocked off by a live power line that has hit the ground so she runs through several back yards until she finds an opening in the fence to the nearby Serenity Valley Trailer Court. Scene 4: Tornado trouble There is a short cutscene where the Tornado has officially formed and is threatening everyone in the area. Archer asks if Isako if they can postpone this. When Isako refuses Archer responds with a "Fine." and the battle in the trailer court begins. After defeating the ninjas, Isako attacks. After a short battle Isako runs into the Mulkey double wide Mobile Home. As Archer follows her, the tornado picks up the mobile home and the battle continues in the air. Scene 5: Carried Away Another short cutscene plays. Archer proclaims that Isako is very determined. Isako tells Archer that she made a promise. The boss battle begins with the mobile home being ripped apart. Using only a Katana, Archer fights off Isako. When Isako is damaged enough she uses her Umbrella to fly off into the tornado. Memorable quotes "Diary of Tom Goodman, volume 5, December 9, 1965. A breakthrough at last. She wasn't good-looking and she smelled like a horse, but she was woman enough for me. The last obstacle to my success as a super spy has been conquered. As of today, I am no longer a virgin. Yeeeeeeehawwwwww!" :'-Melvin Blitzny' (audio diary recording) References Akira Tanaka (actor) • Akron • Alpine Facility • Ammo box • Amsterdam • Anoop Banerjee • Audio Tape • Bacalov Instigator Combat Shotgun • Bandaids • Battery • Become A Superspy In 10 Easy Steps • Betty • Body Armor • Bruno Lawrie • Calcutta • Car • Cate Archer • Christmas • Code Breaker • Coin • Craig Hubbard (film director) • CT-180 Utility Launcher • Davis • Dmitrij Volkov • Dwayne • Dysentery • Farley Fertility • First Aid Kit • First Bank of Stucky • Fizzi Soda • Fort Lauderdale • Gordon 9mm Submachinegun • Groove • Hairspray Welder • H.A.R.M. • H.A.R.M. Headquarters • H.A.R.M. Thugs • How to Pick Up Classy Chicks • Isaac Barnes • Isako • Jade Hamster • Jill • Johnny Joe • Katana • Kenya • Kevin Hickey • Keychain Light • Kilt • Kung Fu Spy of Fury • Laramie • Lipstick Spy Camera • Loni Hickey • Mackenzie • Mark VII Mechanized Mynah Bird • Magnus Armstrong • Man-Crate • Man-Handler • Marvin • Mascara Stun Gun • McAllister .32 Automatic Handgun • Mechanized Wheelchair • Melvin Blitzny • Mobile Home • Monolith Pictures • Morgan Hawkins • Mother • Mr. Dullwhittle • Mr. Hickey • Mr. Jones • Mr. Smith • Mulkey • Nail Clipper Lock Pick • Ninja • North America • Ohio • Operation Imitation • Oslo • Otto Schenker • Project: Omega • Runnels • S. Lee • Santa • Scotch • Serenity Valley Trailer Court • Shuriken • Smoke Bomb • Spy Training Kit • Spy Training Manual • Steve • Steven Lee • Sweden • Tape Recorder • Telephone • Telephone Bug • The Director • Tom Goodman • Tornado • Umbrella • UNITY • UNITY Field Manual • UNITY Headquarters • Vacuum Cleaner :List of Random items that can be found in this mission. Trivia * This mission gives us our first glimpse of the Man-Handler. * There was a lot of intelligence items left in Blitzny's house after the UNITY team thoroughly went through the place. * The dates on the audio recording are from 1965, but the memo conversations between Mr. Smith and Blitzny are dated 1967. * In a memo found by Archer, Volkov had instructed Blitzny to report to Magnus Armstrong in Oslo, Sweden. Oslo is actually located in Norway. * Archer discovers a chest of drawers in Blitzny's house that contains two drawers. One drawer holds a set of the loud green shirts Blitzny wore while impersonating Goodman. The second drawer held a set of the loud pink and yellow shirts. In The Operative: No One Lives Forever when Blitzny exclaimed that he could be subtle, Archer replied "Then explain that shirt." * In scenes 3 and 4 the ninjas will disappear in a puff of smoke after being killed. Archer can still search the bodies if she starts before the bodies disappear. * While fighting in the trailer court, if you jump on top of one of the two cars and then make another jump up, the winds will carry you over a short distance before placing you on the ground. Category: Missions Category: No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way Missions